


VII

by ragnarok89



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, During Canon, Healing, Hunted Vampires, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Internal Conflict, M/M, Moving On, Nightmares, No Romance, One Shot, Past Abuse, Post-Tokyo Babylon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. Subaru finds himself reliving an encounter with Seishiro.





	VII

It was possible that the hunter would find him, in due time, or in a lifetime.

_Seishiro Sakurazuka…._

The name would forever be etched in his memory, set in stone, and never to be erased until the day he would greet Death with that smile on his face.

He would gladly follow him to Hell and back….

Subaru hugged his legs close up to his chest, as his twin Kamui slept beside him, and didn't even budge when the other twin shifted his position on the cold floor. After what had felt like hours, they were still in the desolate hallway of the Tower, the tower where all was left of the civilization known as Tokyo.

What was left of Tokyo that they knew were the desolate badlands, vacant, lifeless, and a wasteland, fully living up to the reputation of its name, of Acid Tokyo as it is now called. It was nothing but sand, a never-ending desert, and a rocky terrain that would show no mercy to one who would walk upon the sharp edges, of rocks and sands making the coldness of white snow seem more bearable than the blistering heat.

Who knew if there was any water left in the wretched place besides in the reservoir, where it was the only supply of the water left in the world.

If only….

The vampire felt himself slipping away, away from the reality that was there right before him, the dreams that held captive in his subconscious suddenly breaking free and taking hold of him once more.

Such scars from the dreams his mind weaved….

_Seishiro…._

_Eyes of stained glass…._

_Twisted…._

_A dichotomy in their own right…_

"_So good to see you again….Subaru…"_

_Ungodly warmth…consuming him…._

_Eyes golden…_

_Almost futile against him…_

_The hunter…._

_The vampire…_

_A pair of arms wrap around him, strong arms, cradling him…._

_Pulling him close…_

"_S-Seishiro…w-what are you…"_

_A pair of warm lips brushes against the hollow shell of his ear…_

_Words sure to be laced with both lust and blood from what was left…._

_Uttered…._

"_Subaru…you do realize that you won't run away from me for long, correct?"_

_A sadistic chuckle accompanied his words…._

_The boy shuddered…._

_He arched his back…._

_He felt the hunter smile…._

_The boy felt the hunter's hand trail down his lithe torso, almost mockingly, and jolted when he felt those nimble fingers grace upon his front._

_He bit his lip…._

_Another of his dangerous hands in their twisted intent got hold of his delicate face, careful not to break it, but oh so eager to do so._

"_You should know by now…"_

_Golden eyes shut tightly…._

"_Seishiro…."_

_He was close now…_

"_You're mine…"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes, dear Subaru…you're mine, always…"_

"_NO!"_

_Crimson painted his vision…_

Subaru jolted from his sleep and sat up, the hallway becoming clearer as his vision began to awaken once again. His breathing was heavy, layered even, as his chest was going to burst, and his face was drenched in sweat, of both fear and in recollection of a memory that never should have been unlocked.

"Subaru, are you all right?"

The boy's breath caught in his throat when he turned to see Kamui, his twin, his other half, with concern etched on his face.

"I-I'm fine. It was just a – a bad dream, that's all."

Kamui narrowed his eyes, reading his brother's face like a well-read map, knowing full well who the dream was about.

"It was him, wasn't it?"

"You mean…."

"Yes, the one who has been hunting us for all these years, the one who hunted you…"

Subaru knew that all of what his brother said was true, and he nodded in half-recognition.

Kamui placed his hands on Subaru's shoulders, his attention now towards him. "Subaru, as long as we keep going, as long as we keep running, he won't catch us, and he won't capture you, not if I can help it."

The boy blinked, the words sinking in and fully realized, slowly but surely, and he smiled a small smile. "You're right, Kamui. We'll keep going and we will keep running, and we'll be together, far away from those who hunt us."

"Good. Now we should get some rest; we'll need it when we travel to the next world."

"All right."

As the twin vampires settled to right where they were once before in, Subaru almost thought that in his mind, before his very eyes, the Roman numeral for seven was there right in front of him.

The Roman numeral for seven…

_VII…._

** _Sette…_ **


End file.
